


Dangerous Love - Art

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Bad Art, F/M, deliberately bad art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deliberately bad art for the Bad Bang Test</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Love - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dangerous Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212944) by Anonymous. 
  * Inspired by [Dangerous Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212944) by Anonymous. 



> Art for "Dangerous Love" found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/2212944

It took a lot of time, effort, and creativity to come up with something I could be proud to say was inspired by the fic linked in the notes. I'm including three pieces of art to show my process, and how I arrived at the perfect piece.

This was my first attempt:

As can be seen, it doesn't quite match the fic. The gloriousness of that piece of writing was not reflected well enough here, I thought, despite my being generally pleased with the piece.

So I tried again, this time taking a specific scene as inspiration rather than just the theme of Jessie and James' true love:

I think this turned out better, there's much more feeling in it.

I still, however, was not satisfied.

But an idea had formed whilst making my second drawing, which had began as James' thought bubble instead of the word 'sex' - and it proved to be truly magnificent when put in practice:

As can be seen, this is by far the best piece I'm capable of producing. It perfectly captures the relationship between these two, and shows the important, story-changing moment of impregnation.


End file.
